Made To Fit - HIATUS
by Fae 206
Summary: Kyoko wanted things to be perfect for her husband's twenty-fifth birthday and that included the perfect dress. However, when Kyoko meets Reino again he promises that he will make Kuon fall out of love with her by causing a rise in her weight but what happens when Kuon, not Kyoko, is forced to gain weight. How will chubby Kuon survive an increased appetite? Meant to be light hearted
1. Chapter 1 - Scariest Thing For A Woman

**AN:** Okay, first of all this is something that I'd personally love to see happen but not to this extent 😊 Secondly, I am trying my best to write a comedy fic or at least with a much lighter tone than I usually do. It does involve married Kuon-Kyoko. I hope you enjoy 😊

 **Made To Fit**

 **Chapter One – Scariest Thing For A Woman**

Kyoko skipped around LME after she had received an alert on her phone. She had a dress fitting for a surprise birthday party she was throwing for her husband. The dress that she had immediately imagined a princess wearing was ready and _she_ was going to be the one wearing it in front of her prince. She had already worked with a party planner to make everything perfect for him, after all he was turning twenty-five and that was a reason to celebrate.

As Kyoko smiled happily, she saw Kanae staring at her and she stopped, her face turning into even more of a grin. "Oh my god, Moookooo!" she squealed like a teenager again and threw her arms around her best friend. Kanae raised an eyebrow suspiciously and then looked away from her. Even though Kanae had been secretly dating Hiou for about four months now, she still really dislike the fluffy type of romance that Kyoko did.

"Mo," Kanae said as Kyoko launched a hug on her, "Please don't tell me this is because it's February 1st?" she asked and Kyoko blinked, taking a step back and shaking her head. "You're as bad as the president."

"Oh," Kyoko said before smiling as she flicked her now long but still red hair over her shoulder, "I'm not excited about Valentine's Day," she told her although she had still to decide which plan on her list was ideal for Kuon.

"You're not excited about Valentine's Day?" Kanae repeated and Kyoko shook her head.

"No. I'm excited about February 10th," she said proudly and Kanae nodded remembering the invitation that she had been sent. It still seemed a bit out of character for Kyoko to be doing all of this work just to prove that she loved someone. Kanae wouldn't stop her though. "This is the first time I'll be able to celebrate the day as a wife instead of as his fiancée or girlfriend. I have to make sure that he really enjoys his birthday this year as I'm sure other people will want to celebrate with him."

Kanae stared at her. She could imagine both of them being on a raft that they had built to get off of a deserted island and they would still be a happy idiot couple. The blond hair suited him because he really was one of those American stereotypes, the surfer dude wasn't it. That kind of sappiness wasn't something that Kanae ever wanted.

"Is it that big a deal?" she shrugged, "Just get him a pair of shoes and put it in a box with plain brown paper," she said and Kyoko looked at her wide eyed.

"I could never do something like that! Not for Kuon! I'd hate for him to show a look of disappointment on his face when he opens the gift that I give to him." Kyoko looked down. She had decided on Kuon's present a long time ago but she hoped that it was good enough. She had wanted him to have something that he would use often and whenever he used it, he would think of her. Was it…the wrong choice? Well, there was that other part to go with it that he might like.

"So what did you get him, a car? He seems the kind of person who would enjoy getting a car," Kanae commented and Kyoko smiled weakly.

"I did think about doing that but Kuon has really specific tastes when it comes to cars and I don't want to risk triggering any memories," she said although she did remember how Kuon had been triggered when he saw a car that was the exact build and model as the one which had killed Rick so she knew which one to avoid. "I think that he'll like my gift. I even made a matching part of the gift and then another gift that I hope he only keeps at home."

"Let me guess, that Bo cell phone charm that you were making?" Kanae asked and Kyoko looked at her quickly. How did she know that? Did she actually see that? "Wasn't it doing a little dance too? I don't know why he would want something like a dancing rooster charm," Kanae shrugged and Kyoko bowed her head.

"It's an inside joke. Kuon loves inside jokes and secrets most of all but no, his main gift isn't something that I made. I think he'll really like it though," she said proudly and Kanae nodded slowly. For her friend's sake, she hoped so too.

…

…

Kyoko spun from side to side in the pink and blue pastel dress. It reminded her so much of her gorgeous wedding dress and she thought of how amazing Kuon had looked in his tux, for a moment even she could see the burnt sienna in his eyes. She was so lucky that the world had been kind enough to give her a prince.

 _Kyoko, how did I get so lucky to meet a princess. I know that you've always been hoping for a prince and I hope that the love that I can offer you is enough. I might not be a prince but you make me want to aim for that, aim to be your prince. You are the most wonderful person that I have ever met. I am so proud to be able to tell the world how wonderful you are, how much I admire your guts, how beautiful I have always found you. Thank you for giving me love and passion and most of all giving me light. I will do everything I can to make every day of our marriage bring you the joy that you always bring me. I love you, Kyoko._

Kyoko grinned as she remembered how gorgeous he had looked when he had said his wedding vows and how excited she was that she had a man who had told her those words. She was excited that she had her prince Corn as her husband and in doing that, she had a best friend, a mentor, someone that she missed every time he said goodbye and walked out of the room.

"So," the sales associate grinned as Kyoko twirled in the dress, "Do you love it?"

"It's amazing," Kyoko grinned as she admired all the lace work, the butterflies. This was a more colorful version of her white wedding dress. "Thank you," she grinned, "I feel like -"

"You look disgusting," Kyoko heard a voice and she froze. She remembered that voice from her youth but she hadn't heard it since she was eighteen and in a relationship with Ren. She turned around and her eyes widened as she saw the Beagle not looking like his Visual Kei self. In fact, his hair was the same, but he could pass for normal and that scared her even more.

Wait. Why would the Beagle be in a dress shop?

"Reino-san is a great customer," the sales associate said and Kyoko twitched. What the heck? She looked quickly from side to side. That damn Beagle was a regular customer at….a dress shop? Where was she right now? What kind of hell had she crawled out of?

"Don't tell me you like dressing in women's clothing?" Kyoko asked as she turned to him, she felt her body twitch as she remembered Mio's torn dress. "I'm going to get changed but you should be careful of your image. If you're seen…"

"You know that this store sells women's clothes and men's clothes, right?" Reino asked her and Kyoko opened her mouth and then closed it looking like a fish out of water. She turned to peek to the side and saw that they were right, the store did sell men's clothes as well and she just hadn't noticed.

"Well…well fine, it's not as if I've bought a lot of men's clothing in my life. I wouldn't know. This store has so many pretty dresses that I haven't had a chance to look there, yet." Kyoko turned from him and went to go and put on her regular clothes. She shivered as she quickly changed and smoothed out the dress so she could take it home. "Can I just pay for this?" she asked trying to ignore the Beagle.

"I know what women fear most," Reino said as he watched the twenty-one-year-old. She had definitely grown up to be a more standard beauty, the model-esque types that usually didn't interest him because they wanted to be gorgeous more than intelligent.

"Creeps like you?" Kyoko whispered, her eyes challenging him and Reino stood up, pulling what looked to be a long acupuncture needle out. It shone a deep fuchsia that caused Kyoko to take a stand back.

"No, you'd hate it if you knew what I could do with this," Reino told her and Kyoko quickly took the dress as the sales associate passed it to her and Kyoko thanked her before going out of the store. Reino pursued her.

"You girls are always dieting, always want to be the best and most glamorous. Just to be poked by this needle will make you so fat that your precious lion will never look at you with love in his eyes again. He doesn't want bosomy girls with fat asses," he said and Kyoko spun around, her eyes with fire in them.

"Kuon would love me no matter how fat my body was," she said with a strong smile on her face. "Even if you were able to do that type of magic. I can proudly say that the bond that Kuon and I share is too special for the state of our bodies to break it."

Kyoko proudly raised her chin, she had complete faith in her own words. However, as she stood there, he seemed to get closer to her and she felt someone take hold of her shoulder. She struggled but she saw the Beagle lean closer and…he didn't stab her. How did she…

She looked up to see Kuon looking at Reino furiously as he grabbed the needle out of his arm. "What the hell do you think that you're doing to my wife?" he growled and Reino laughed. "Get away from her."

"Wow," Reino commented, "I want to know if you'll keep your word. When you've had enough, I'll be waiting," he whispered and Kyoko looked at Kuon and to the broken needle on the ground. She had no idea what had happened but now her biggest concern was….was Kuon going to be all right?


	2. Chapter 2 - Weight Gain

**AN:** I think maybe because I'm ill but I feel that the ending has some weak writing, hopefully it's okay. I want to work on some more humor as well but again very sleepy.

 **Chapter Two – Weight Gain**

Kyoko couldn't sleep. She had felt that Reino had some magic that wasn't human but now, as she looked at Kuon, she was sure of it. She nervously studied her husband. It wasn't so much out of fear of him but fear for him. Kuon had seemed to puff up over night and though Kyoko suspected it was only about twenty-five pounds he had gained, that was a lot for him to have gained in one night. A scary amount to gain in just under twelve hours.

This was because of her. This was because Kuon had protected her from Reino and she didn't want to tell him that. She didn't want to tell him that he had been cursed to gain weight. His acting career and modelling career meant a lot to him. If he found out that she was to blame for this then he'd hate her. She felt tears in her eyes. February 2nd, she wondered how he would be on February 10th.

She heard him start to wake up and she gently put her hand on his back as he did so. He rolled over and Kyoko could see that some of the weight was to his belly and some to his face. He did look adorable though and she was still attracted to him. "Kuon," she said as he opened his eyes to gaze at her. "Before you get up, can I ask you something?"

"Ye-yeah," Kuon told her, still trying to wake up since he was feeling a bit disoriented. "What is it, princess?" he asked. He reached out a hand for her. It felt a little puffy, in fact, his whole body felt puffy as if he were having an allergic reaction. Must be his imagination.

"How are you feeling?" she asked hesitantly and Kuon watched her.

He strangely did feel a little ill. He felt as if there was a weight on his body and that he felt sick. Feeling bloated was a condition of sickness, right? He paused as he felt a very strange desire, he wanted to eat something…something bigger than his usual breakfast.

"A little fat," he told her and Kyoko nodded, she closed her eyes and let a few tears slip down her cheeks. He stared at her not sure why she was crying. "I think that I need to go and see a doctor. That needle that I was stung with, it might have caused me to have an allergic reaction."

Kyoko saw him start to get up, he even moved a little differently with this additional weight. He wasn't fat but he wasn't as athletically built as he had been before. Maybe he wouldn't notice it. He pushed a hand through his hair and then kissed her cheek, getting his shirt on and going to the adjoint bathroom. Kyoko nervously looked after him. If he stood on the scale then she was done for. He'd know something was wrong.

She closed her eyes, imagining how she would feel about a 300lb Kuon. She'd still love him. She'd still want him to hold her. Hopefully he'd keep on realizing that if he stood on the scale. She waited patiently and then saw his shocked face as he exited the bathroom and then picked up his phone.

"What are you doing?" she asked anxiously and Kuon shook his head. "Kuon?" she asked as he seemed to be typing something in. "Is something…"

"I don't know why my weight is so high," he told her honestly. Kyoko looked at him nervously, how heavy did the scales say he was. "Do they need to be readjusted?" he asked and Kyoko closed her eyes. How was she going to tell him that he was cursed?

"Can you tell me what they said?" Kyoko whispered and Kuon turned to her.

"You promise that you won't laugh?" he asked and Kyoko blinked back her surprise, she walked over to him and let her hands rest on his shoulders. His shirt was already a little tight on him. Maybe she could pick up some different shirts in a variety of sizes to keep on hand. Maybe he was only going to gain this much weight and the curse would stop.

"Corn," she whispered as she cupped his cheek. "Of course not. Please trust me, I would _never_ laugh at you."

"According to the scales, I'm one hundred and seventy five pounds," he told her and Kyoko felt her breath become weaker. He really _had_ gained at least twenty-five pounds as the doctor had told him to keep his weight in the 140s to 150s. Even if he was in the middle of those groups, 175 pounds was a lot heavier.

"That's not that bad," Kyoko told him and Kuon nodded slowly. "I mean it. I know it looks like a lot but…" she started to cry, the tears filling up her eyes. She should be honest with him. He would hate her if she told him the truth. "Kuon, I'm so so sorry," she said as the tears slipped down her cheeks.

Kuon looked at her before nodding. "It's okay if you think I'm unattra-"

"Never!" Kyoko told him, her eyes desperate for him to start believing her. "Please forgive me, what's happening, it's _my_ fault," she said and Kuon looked at her not understanding what she was saying. Had she messed with the scales? Was she going to apologize for cooking such delicious meals that he was _actually eating_?

"What are you tal-" Kuon started to ask but Kyoko cut him off.

"Yesterday. The needle that Beagle had. It was meant for me and he'd cursed it. He saw me trying on a dress for your birthday party," she whispered as his expression softened. "He told me I cared too much about fashion and that girls hated to gain weight and that that was what I'd fear the most. He was right. I was scared of you looking at me, you looking at me as if I was an unattractive bosomy girl with a fat ass." Kyoko looked at him and Kuon looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could still feel something in his blood. He didn't feel as if the curse had finished yet and he was afraid of Kyoko's reaction if he did become overweight.

"You know that that isn't true, you will never be _just_ some girl to me. Even if you gained five-hundred pounds, I would still love you," he froze as the thought entered his head. What if he did become one of those people whose knees couldn't support them getting out of bed because of their enormous weight. Although he'd want to be with Kyoko, was the opposite true? It wouldn't be good for the way that the media reported on her.

"Kuon," Kyoko said softly as she placed a hand on his upper arm. "Please understand that your weight isn't as important to me as you are. It isn't important to me at all. I'm sorry that I got you involved in this though," she apologized. "I'll do my best to have you back to normal before your birthday," she told him with hope in her eyes. "Other than that, how are you feeling?"

"I do have one feeling but it's a pretty weird one," Kuon confessed and Kyoko looked at him patiently. "I'm really craving something to eat," he told her and Kyoko kissed his cheek as she leant up on the balls of her feet.

"That I can help you with," she winked.

…..

…..

"You know," Kyoko grinned as she massaged Kuon's shoulders whilst he ate the breakfast that she had made for him, his face showing his disappointment. "I'll buy you some more clothes today. Now you have a bathrobe that fits and some of your clothes are a little tight but still…" she said and Kuon bowed his head with a weak smile.

"I'll find something to wear on my way to work, if any of my jackets are big enough," he sighed and Kyoko felt guilty. Beagle had designed this punishment for _her_ and once again, Kuon had been defending her and now he was having to go through the changes. She kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to go out right now," she told him as she eyed him again, taking down his measurements. "And I won't let you leave until I come back with something that is going to make you look and feel as sexy as I see you," she kissed him again and his eyes went to the few pieces of rice in his bowl. She saw him nervously shift in the seat and she placed her hand on his cheek, she was worried about hi,

"I'm still hungry?" he told her in horror and Kyoko blinked. That was something that she had _never_ thought that he would say. Kuon was hungry even after eating a plate and bowl of food? After so many years of wanting him to eat more it was ironic that he was actually wanting to eat more. She bowed her head. She wouldn't force him onto a diet if he didn't want to go on one and hopefully he would lose this weight naturally.

No. It was Kuon's choice whether to lose the additional weight or not, it was her job to make him feel gorgeous and perfect and amazing with or without the pounds. She heard his phone and Yashiro's name flashed upon it.

Kyoko looked at the phone before keeping her head focused on Kuon. Kuon and Yashiro often got together despite Yashiro having represented her more than Kuon these past years. Kyoko squeezed his shoulder and kissed his head as Kuon picked up the phone.

"Hi," Kuon said softly.

"How's your morning going?" Yashiro asked and then paused, "Would you mind if we met a little earlier today? I know how busy your schedule usually is so if you can't adjust to a -"

"We're not meeting today," Kuon said and Kyoko tilted her head to the side as she listened. "I'm sorry, I just feel fat today," he said and Yashiro paused for a long time.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" he asked and Kuon groaned.

"I feel a bit fat today. I just need to get used to it. Maybe I've been eating too much," he replied and Yashiro remained quiet. He laughed softly.

"Am I speaking to Hizuri Kuon?" he asked slowly and Kuon sighed. This was so unlike the usual him. He wasn't known for eating a lot and so he understood why Yashiro would think that it was a joke. "Are you okay?" he asked when Kuon wasn't responding.

"I'm doing okay," Kuon said and Kyoko wrapped her arms around him, kissing his cheek and closing her eyes. This was all her fault. He had protected her and it had caused this absurd situation.

"Really?" Yashiro asked, "Because you're feeding me lies that a teenage girl would use," he said and Kuon smiled softly as he looked down. He needed to be kinder to himself which was something that he already had difficulty with because who knew how much weight he was saving Kyoko from. He smiled weakly.

"How about you come visit us here?" he asked and Yashiro offered up a half laugh.

"Sure," he said, "as if a teenage girl wouldn't be afraid to leave the house when they think they look fat," he said and Kuon nodded. He would have to get used to loving himself. Hopefully he would get to end this problem soon.

 **End of Chapter Two**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to reviewers of Chapter One**

Ashenvale, Kaname671, Megumitasama, Paulagato

 **Author Response:**

I'm hoping to include more humor in the future. Thank you for the support.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chocolate Treats

**Chapter Three – Chocolate Treats**

Kuon felt his breath nervously in his chest. It was now getting to be about twenty-four hours since the incident but Kuon's body had inflated. It hadn't all been at once, he had inflated and rather burst and now he didn't even know how to really get up and onto the scales to weigh himself. No. He was being stupid. He wasn't sleeping well and this was in his head. Plus it wasn't as if he weighed 1,000 pounds. No. He wasn't thinking clearly and he had been able to sidetrack Yashiro and get him to go somewhere else. No. Everything would be fine.

"Kuon, sweetheart!" Kyoko yelled out as she got home, her voice was definitely panicked and he could tell that she was more frightened and panicked the more he didn't answer but he didn't want her to see him this way. It was as if he was wearing a fat suit. No, some sort of psychological problem.

"Corn!" she yelled again and Kuon could hear the pain in her voice, "If you're here then please answer me," she begged and Kuon managed to pull himself onto his feet. Okay, so his clothes were a little torn but it's not as if he was wearing rags. He had built it up in his head too much.

He managed to get himself up, feeling a little winded and stood on the scale. He felt his breath catch as he saw the numbers climb higher so that they were resting on two hundred and seventy-five pounds. He froze. This morning he had been one hundred pounds lighter and he was nearly twice as much as he had been a day ago. He turned to look at himself in the mirror and his eyes widened.

He definitely appeared to have gained weight. He took slow breaths and hung his head, how was he even _wearing_ these clothes right now? He heard Kyoko call his name again and he had to face it. He had to show her how much weight he had gained. He opened the door.

"Kyoko, there's something we need to talk about!" he called out before closing the door and keeping his weight against it. There would be no way of her pushing against _this much_ weight.

"Sweetheart?" Kyoko whispered as she tried to get the door unlocked before starting to breath nervously and quickly. She knew what was going on behind the closed door and she knew that it was because of her but she loved him. Size didn't matter. She would find him attractive no matter what. No. She wasn't someone who was foolish enough to let size affect her and change her perspective on her love.

"You need to leave," Kuon whispered as he looked up to see a black men's robe that he hadn't seen before, he moved towards it. Something was wrong. Why would this be here? He wouldn't be swayed to believe that anyone else had been in their house, he trusted Kyoko too much for that but the robe did keep his attention. He reached for it and saw that it was pretty big…maybe big enough for his new body.

"Why do I need to leave?" Kyoko asked stubbornly. She felt her heart catch in her chest. "I refuse to leave."

"Something has gone wrong!" Kuon yelled as he managed to get rid of the ripped clothing and put the robe on. It seemed a perfect fit and that terrified him. He saw that it had something against the top, a pocket and on it was his name in English. He felt in the pocket where there was a card reading: ' _nobody has to know_ ' and he felt a sharp zap in him.

"Kuon! You know I love you!" Kyoko shouted, "I'm going to break the door myself unless you let me…"

Kuon sighed and dared himself to open it. He looked at her sadly and she took a couple of steps back, her eyes widening and then filling with tears as she put a hand to her mouth and shook her head in shock. He definitely was a bigger size than he had been the previous day and she hoped that this was the end of it. They could break the curse and if the curse couldn't be broken then they could work on this together, diet and exercise could accomplish a lot.

"I don't understand it," Kuon told her sickened but Kyoko threw herself into his embrace, pressing her face into his softer chest. She took a deep breath as she realized that he had the start of man breasts. His muscles had faded and his abs weren't the perfect model ones they had been. Kuon kept his arms to the side but Kyoko grabbed one, trying to put it around her.

"Please hug me?" she begged as she put a hand to his cheek and he looked at her softly.

"Do you really want me to? You could leave if-"

"You're my husband," Kyoko cut him off and still held onto him, one hand holding his shirt and the other his arm. It was scary how much that curse had changed things but this was Kuon. "I am not going to be leaving you but I would prefer it if you would hug me," she said and Kuon gently hugged her. The hug definitely felt more snuggly but Kyoko was wondering who would have to go further to adjust to this change, herself or Kuon.

…

…

Kyoko looked around nervously as she managed to help Kuon relax on their bed with an ice pack on his chest. She wasn't sure whether he was hurting from having gained so much weight in such a short amount of time but it didn't matter to her. This was the same sweet man that she had always loved. She brushed back his blond hair as he slept. He did look adorable chubby and due to his eating habits, this was something that she hadn't expected.

"Kyoko?" he asked with his eyes still closed and Kyoko placed a hand on his chest soothingly. "I'm sorry."

"What do _you_ have to be sorry about?" she asked as she kissed his lips again. She hated that it wasn't bothering her so much the way that he looked but the fact that there was a curse on him. It was supposed to be a relief, right? That no matter the size of Kuon's body, the love stayed the same. She was hoping she wasn't withholding anything due to guilt.

"My body, you fell in love with somebody else," he told her and Kyoko snuggled to his side. She felt so guilty that this had been because he had saved her. He had been cursed because he was her sweet and loving Kuon. She kissed his cheek before sighing.

"I should be the one to take this on," she said and laughed weakly despite the circumstances, "I know that you'd love me if I were twice my size even if it threatened your reputation," she said and he turned to her with a still gorgeous grin.

"I love you. I will always love you," he said and she sat up before putting a hand on his heart but pulled out the note, she glanced over it before seeing three names on the back of the note. Hers, Julie's, and Kuu's and she didn't understand what that meant.

Kyoko stood up and saw Kuon watching her, she smiled back at him before going to the closet and she stopped in shock. All of Kuon's clothes were in there but it was as if something had happened that had caused them all to double in size. These were tailored for his larger body. She walked over to a suit that she knew well because she had used it for clothing for a doll and saw that it appeared to be sewn for a plus sized model.

She looked around before stepping backwards and picked up a magazine that was talking about Kuon being the top international plus sized model. This was a curse. Curses weren't supposed to change the entire reality of a person. She tried to hold her breath. Was this a permanent change? She looked back at Kuon who appeared exhausted and her heart felt pained.

He was known for a certain look and now he had had to change it but it seemed as if the world accepted him for who he was. She pulled out her phone and did a search on his name. He was still recognized by many and was still very popular but wasn't one of the top ten most gorgeous celebrities anymore. He was still in the top thirty though and was being called the top plus sized actor and model and there were pictures of him with food, many many pictures of him advertising different foods.

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned back to him. Did that mean that she could finally cook for her husband as he apparently loved to eat now? That was probably self-centered of her but it was exciting. She would be able to cook for him.

…

…..

Kyoko took a step back four hours later. She had definitely tried to make up for some Valentines Day celebrating but maybe she had gone a little too far. There were truffles, cookies, cakes, puddings, in fact the whole kitchen seemed to be covered in different types of chocolate because Kyoko had been far too excited to just pick one thing to make for the guy who avoided chocolate as if it were some kind of plague.

She wanted to see his smile when he ate these but there were too many to eat. She closed her eyes, it would be really cute if he suddenly started acting like a little kid and wanting sweet things to eat. He had always been so reserved and strict with himself when it came to food. Of course, she also enjoyed it when he sometimes acted like a baby when he had the flu. She had seen him act childish in ways that nobody else had and she had had that kind of energy whilst cooking for him.

She took a step back as she pulled out her piping bag. She was going to make Kuon the best cake ever, one to really celebrate her love for him. She looked at the cake before hearing footsteps behind her and turned around to grin at him. He had changed into a sweater and jeans and despite him still being twice the man he was the previous day, he did look and move like a model.

"You sure made a lot," he told her before looking towards the truffles and his stomach rumbled. He looked away in shock.

"I made all of these for you," she said as she put a hand to his chest and he looked at her with a smile.

"So, I'm thinking you're saying that we'll think about any medical problems on another day?" he asked and Kyoko kissed him whilst standing on the tips of her toes. She placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled into his dreamy emerald eyes.

"Yes," she nodded as she took his hand and squeezed it, putting the piping bag down. "I love you, Kuon," she told him and he seemed to blush which was unexpected of him and made Kyoko turn a bright red. "No matter what size you are?"

"So can I help?" he asked her and Kyoko nodded before hearing an ominous noise coming from her phone. She saw him turn to it nervously and she shook her head.

"You just try not to eat everything just yet," she told him. Unless it was about undoing the curse, she didn't want to hear anything from Beagle.

 **End of Chapter Three**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Two**

H-Nala, Kaname671, Megumitasama, PaulaGaTo


	4. Chapter 4 - Pudding and Ice Cream

**Chapter Four – Pudding and Ice Cream**

Kyoko sat as she saw Kuon look down at the empty plate. She knew it was a hard thing for him to accept that he had just eaten a plate of food and dessert no less but she was worried about him. They both knew that this was a curse but for some reason, the outside world didn't seem to. It seemed that Beagle had been able to change that. It was impossible. Forcing someone to gain a lot of weight in a very short time seemed impossible but it had happened and fairytales often had these curses.

However, the fact that he had changed reality to fit to this new truth was one million times more unbelievable. Somehow, Kuon fit into the world but he didn't _fit_ into what the two of them knew that reality should be.

"I'm sorry," Kuon replied as he turned to her and Kyoko hummed, tilting her head to the side. She didn't want for him to apologize to her. This had been her fault for questioning Beagle, he hadn't done anything wrong. "You didn't…you di-"

"Don't you dare say that I didn't ask for this," Kyoko told him sharply. She stood and took his empty plate from him. She felt the tears prick in her eyes but she didn't want to show them, he was going through enough. "Imagine if you got a thyroid condition naturally," she argued, "what then? You couldn't control your weight and you felt an impulse to eat. Do you think that I'd leave you then?"

"Kyoko…" Kuon sighed, "I feel like I belong in a comedy."

"Maybe you do," Kyoko shrugged, "but only because you're an actor. Think of this as a new opportunity to _be_ a comic. You've done a lot of serious acting for a while, try to have fun, think of this as a chance to have fun and learn from the experience."

"No," Kuon said and Kyoko felt her back straighten. Was he really just going to mope around forever? She adored him, there was no question about how much she adored him but he had to be an actor. It didn't make sense if he wasn't an actor. "No, I don't think that you'd leave me. You'd probably keep detailed records about my treatment plans and my condition."

Kyoko nodded and sighed, she bowed her head. "I realize that this is hard for you, Kuon" she said as she put the plate in the sink and came over to him, wrapping her arms around him, "but I love you. I still think that you're the most gorgeous man that I've ever known."

"Even better than Fuwa?" he asked and Kyoko laughed in disbelief.

"Of course," she said as she kissed his lips. She was determined to find the cure but she was a little nervous about Kuon's doubt in her accepting him. Looks weren't everything, weight wasn't everything and he was still as handsome and jaw-droppingly attractive as ever. She was just happy that she got to have a little fun with him and food now.

…

…

The weirdest thing, Kuon found as he walked through the agency, was how nobody else found his appearance even slightly strange. Nobody thought this was strange and even Yashiro had just given him his schedule as normal. He also found that he had something that he had never had before, food shows and advertisements to be shot for food companies.

He had never had an interest in food before but somehow he just felt triggered by certain things. Food commercials sounded interesting to him now. It had been a previously overlooked part of the market.

He sighed, "Am I too fat?" he asked Yashiro who rolled his eyes.

"You're acting like a teenage girl," he stated and then looked at him. "Is this a surprise from where you were a few years ago?" he asked before nodding, "Yes, it's a surprise but you've been monitoring your weight and you are still active."

"I doubt it," Kuon commented and Yashiro raised an eyebrow.

"I'm actually impressed by the way that you challenge public perception of your weight," Yashiro commented and Kuon looked at him confused by what he was saying. "There are so many people who will say that someone of your physique isn't able to perform and you have more agility and skill than most of the population. You don't remember that?" he asked and Kuon looked at him as if he had lost it.

"You have to be a certain wa-" Kuon began to argue before the two of them found Matsushima approaching them. He looked to Kuon with a small smile and a bow before turning back to Yashiro.

"We've got another one," he said, "at least this girl gave herself enough oxygen."

Kuon turned to Yashiro to see him sigh in exasperation and then turned to look at Matsushima who was sharing this kind of emotion. What was going on?

"Girls have got to stop doing this to get your attention," Yashiro said before shaking his head. "Have you released her?" he asked and Matsushima shook his head. "Then let's go sort this out, they'll listen to you," he told Kuon who was very confused about what was happening.

…..

…..

As Kuon got to the acting department head office, he saw a teenage girl that he remembered had started a TV spot recently. His eyes widened as he took note of the brown liquid that was on her body and trickling down her arms. Was that chocolate? Had she covered herself in chocolate? Why was she wearing a swimsuit? She seemed excited in seeing him but Kuon was confused.

"Oh my gosh, I thought that…I thought that you wouldn't come," she said to him and Kuon saw that there were probably about six towels covered in sprinkles and candy and chocolate and ice cream. He wasn't understanding what was going on.

"That I…wouldn't…come," Kuon said.

"This is the third girl, right? Since the new policies?" Yashiro asked and Kuon looked between the people in the room in complete disbelief. He didn't understand what was going on here and he was starting to question his own memories. What had happened here?

"Third?" Kuon asked as he sat down but away from the girl who was looking at him as if he were some kind of god. He looked at the towels uncomfortably, why had this girl done this? Why had she been covered in dessert? He looked to Matsushima-san, "Could you please explain to me what happened?" he asked and Matsushima sighed.

"I caught this young lady sitting in a large bowl kept for commercial and TV shoots of ice cream covered with chocolate and toppings and waiting for you," Matsushima said and Kuon looked at him in shock. He tried to figure out if he had just been told the correct words. He put a hand to his forehead.

"This is the third time?" he asked and Yashiro looked to him concerned. Kuon was usually very sharp and with a good memory but this day he just seemed confused and out of it. It could possibly be a cold or something of that nature.

"Third time that someone dressed up as a dessert and waited for you," Matsushima said and Kuon turned to the woman still extremely confused. Why had she done that? Was he being pursued by creepy stalkers now? Although he definitely felt cravings for things that he would never even consider before, he would still feel uncomfortable if it was Kyoko who came to him as an ice cream.

Although, licking ice cream off of her was starting to sound appealing. Would she be into something adventurous like that?

"I have some contracts to go over with you," Yashiro commented, "We'll discuss this later."

…..

…..

Kyoko smiled as she stood in the grocery store. She had probably made enough snacks for Kuon to have but she was excited to be able to spoil him by cooking for him. That was one positive of the situation. She was looking at some pudding and thinking of how lucky she had been for Shotaro to ditch her because then she could find herself with someone far better. She wondered how Kuon would feel about pudding. Would he like it or would it remind her of Shotaro when he ate it. She sighed before seeing someone disgusting next to him.

"Sho," Shoko said as she went towards the singer who was gazing at the pudding. "Ah, Kyoko-chan," she said as she waved to her. "So that's what you wanted to look at."

Kyoko giggled. Hadn't Sho told her about the love he had for pudding and comedy shows yet, he was really making an attempt to protect his ego still. He was denying himself from things that he really shouldn't.

"I'm sure that's what he was looking at," Kyoko said with a raise of her eyebrow. She looked at him, considering whether to judge him for his love of pudding or not. He was convinced that by liking pudding, he would lose his fanbase and though Kyoko didn't think that was necessarily true, she wanted to cause him minor pain and distress.

"Of course!" Sho said and Shoko smiled weakly, "No. I mean, I'm laughing at her because…because only a fatty like her husband would eat something like this," he said and Kyoko frowned.

"Don't insult my husband," she said slowly wanting to take the pudding and throw it at him. "He's so much better than you are, Sho, and jealousy isn't attractive on you."

"Jealousy!?" Sho asked, his jaw dropping as he looked at her in shock. He shook his head. No. He wasn't jealous of someone like that, why would he be jealous of someone like that?

Kyoko was about to argue back but her phone rang with her special dial. She picked it up and took a step to the side. "Hi, sweetheart," she smiled and Sho watched her with a pissed off expression. "That's great. So many people will see them and you haven't done that before."

Sho rolled his eyes, "What? Go on a diet?" he asked and Kyoko glared at him.

"What companies?" she asked and then listened, she nodded along before starting to smile and laughed in a cold manner, turning to look at Shotaro with a superior smile. "I'm _sure_ that the advertisements will be extremely successful," she said. "I love you," she told him before hanging up. She laughed again and raised an eyebrow.

"So, what?" he asked, "What do you think will scare me? Nothing about that guy will scare me…well…unless he sat on me."

Kyoko looked at him frustrated again before shaking her head, no this was better. This was so much better. "Kuon just got offered a major national campaign, probably even international. It's going to bring him a lot of popularity and he gets free products from the company for life."

"What kind of product would someone sign _him_ up for?" Sho asked and Kyoko laughed, raising her chin.

Kyoko gave him a look of superiority before gesturing to the pudding.

"Kuon gets to sell this product, a premium pudding product," she said before eyeing him with a laugh at his expense. "Kuon is going to get popularity and a cool image by being the spokesperson for your favorite pudding. He gets to eat it whilst you can't," she said and Sho's jaw dropped as Kyoko went away laughing to herself.

Shoko blinked confused and turned to Sho, "You don't even like pudding," she commented and Sho looked to her before feeling exposed.

"Damn you, Kyoko," he whispered but she was already having too much fun with the situation.

 **End of Chapter Four**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Three**

H-Nala, Kaname671, PaulaGaTo


	5. Chapter 5 - Fat Shaming

**Chapter Five – Fat Shaming**

As the evening came to an end, Kyoko watched Kuon as he pulled the covers over him during his sleep. She reached out and let her finger go over his puffier cheek. She didn't want to tell him this when he was already going through so so much but he was adorable like this. He was the most adorable man she had ever met and whether he stayed this way or he returned back to his skinnier version, she adored him.

Kyoko kissed the top of his head as he continued to sleep and pressed her head on his shoulder. He was like her huge teddy bear or puppy dog. She could finally embrace him and feel that massive hug that you would get from a body pillow. He had always kept her safe but there were some positives to his new situation. "I love you," she whispered as he continued to sleep. "I love you no matter what," she said before her phone rang.

Watching Kuon for a moment more, she picked up the phone which was playing Kanae's dial tone. "Moko-chan!" she said excitedly and heard Moko groan. She blinked as she waited to listen to what her friend had to say.

"This is bad, Mo," Kanae said and Kyoko could imagine her frustrated expression. Kyoko made sure to tuck the blanket around Kuon before going out of the room. She smiled as she took one last look at her unbelievably gorgeous husband.

"What?" Kyoko asked as she went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. "Did something happen at work Moko-chan? Thank you for calling your best friend, Kyoko, about it," she said happily and heard Kanae groan a little. She often did that when Kyoko spoke in third person.

"It's terrible. Something terrible happened," Kanae said and Kyoko's eyes widened. Was this about working? Acting meant as much to Kanae as it did to her and especially Kuon. If Kuon hadn't been recognized as a plus-size actor and model, then she would have hated herself and Beagle even more. Still, he was breaking stereotypes and she was so proud of him for trying to find peace with this.

"What? Do you need me to come ove-" Kyoko said but then Kanae cut her off.

"I've gained three pounds," Kanae said and Kyoko stopped. She blinked. Three pounds? This was all about three pounds? Kuon's body had turned an entirely different shape and Kanae was worried about a few pounds. Her clothes would still fit her and nobody would notice. Kyoko sat down on a chair as she waited for Kanae to continue. "Do you know how fat that makes me? My body is going to look like an obese clown."

Kyoko blinked again, "Stop it," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"How can you say stop it!?" she asked and Kyoko put two fingers to her forehead as if nursing a headache. "Three pounds isn't good. This is all because of the food that you've been making, Mo. If you didn't make such delicious-"

"I don't want to talk about weight," Kyoko said and Kanae slowed down a little. "Are you saying that people who are even just slightly overweight won't be noticed for their talents, that people won't think they look attractive?" she said, her voice steady. She didn't want to get angry at Moko-chan, she was the second to last person she wanted to annoy. "Even if you got fat, I'd still love you, Moko."

Kanae groaned, "You have an image to keep up, mo. Of course it's okay for you to love someone with a distorted BMI."

Kyoko looked down sadly as a few tear drops slid down her cheeks. According to the story that everyone apart from her and Kuon (and possibly Beagle) knew, Kuon had suffered from some kind of health defect that had caused him to suddenly gain weight. He had been thin when she had met him but during their relationship had gained weight until he physically looked very different.

"Kuon is Kuon. I don't see a BMI when I look at him. I wouldn't call you fat, Moko. I wouldn't consider you as fat but I don't like how you're acting towards Kuon. I love Kuon and I'm so sick of all this body shaming. Do you know that I don't see someone who is overweight when I look at him? I see my husband who has always guided me in the right direction, always loved and cared for me, who would never hurt me. I love him," she said before hearing a noise at the doorway and turned to see Kuon standing there. She could have sworn he was asleep.

"You're just delusional. Your weight matters a lot in this industry, just because he got lucky because of his father," Kanae said and Kyoko looked at the phone. Tears went down her face as she tried to shield the phone from Kuon. She couldn't mean these words.

"I have to go, please," Kyoko sobbed before hanging up without a proper goodbye. She stood and kept her head bowed with her back turned to Kuon. She saw him stand there and continue to watch her. She knew he was blaming himself for this. She shivered as she stood there. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as he sighed.

"Should I leave?" he asked and Kyoko bowed her head. She sobbed again, wrapping her arms around herself and wished that she was in his arms.

"I'm so sorry that I caused this for you," she said feeling ashamed by herself. If only she hadn't been obsessed with getting the perfect outfit then the world wouldn't have changed with Beagle's black magic. She should be the one who was suffering with a weight issue. She bowed her head sadly. This was all her fault.

"I'm not sorry," he told her and she felt that he had some apprehension in his voice and she didn't know why. "Kyoko, this has given me a new perspective on life and I'm sorry to tell you this but…" he took a slow breath and she turned to face him. She saw the guilt in his eyes and reached out for his hand. She loved him because he was Corn because he was Ren and most of all he was _Kuon_.

"Don't be sorry, I'm here with you," she said with confidence.

"I'm not scared to be this way anymore," he said and Kyoko's mouth dropped open but she smiled as she went and hugged his warm body. She was proud to be with him. She would always be proud to be the person he had chosen to spend his life with. "In fact. I might not want to go back."

Kyoko looked at him and saw him look away, ashamed to have said that but she got onto her tiptoes and touched his cheeks, turning his face to look at her and kissed him. Who cared what he looked like? Who cared what kind of actor or model he was? She certainly didn't.

"I love you," she said and Kuon looked at her with a weak laugh.

"Will you stay with me?" he asked and Kyoko understood his decision. He didn't feel perfect inside and so being 'unattractive' made him feel that he was at last seen on the outside as he was on the inside, imperfect and flawed. She couldn't see any flaws in the man in front of her. He might have a messed up past but so did she and it made them stronger. It made them the couple that they were. She wondered if she would be so accepting of the situation were she in Kuon's position. She knew that he would love her as he always did.

"Of course," she said sternly. "Don't ever think that I would be willing to leave you. You're so handsome," she said, "You're so sexy. So beautiful." She smiled as he pushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her passionately. She adored him. More than anything though, she was excited to be able to eat with him and share ice cream. It would be so much better to eat with her husband than hear Kanae moan about calories.

She smiled at how she felt in his arms. Despite the insults that someone as ignorant as Sho said, Kuon was strong and capable. He would prove to all of them his worth.

…

….

Kyoko grinned as she looked at Kuon's work schedule. He was still highly sought after and she was happy and impressed by his decision to keep going and even to remain in the position that he was in when it came to his body. She had work that evening but she was going to prepare a soup for him to heat up when he returned. Did she worry about how people would comment on her if she was with him? No. If anyone said anything negative about Kuon they would face her anger.

As Kyoko cut up the vegetables for the soup, she heard her phone ring and her eyebrows raised. She smiled as she picked it up excitedly. "Father!" she said as she grinned holding onto the phone.

"Kyoko," Kuu said, his voice sounding concerned. "Can you tell me what is going on?" he asked and Kyoko blinked. What was he talking about? "The last time I saw the two of you, my son was too skinny and I know that Julie told him that she wanted him to get some meat on my bones but this, is he okay? This isn't to do with a tumor or a…"

"You know that Kuon used to be skinny?" she asked and Kuu took slow breaths.

"Can you just tell me what this is about?" he sighed, his voice showing his concern for Kuon. Kyoko smiled. She knew that Kuu would accept Kuon no matter what and he would always follow his career as one of his biggest fans and supporters. She wondered whether Kuu would believe her. What she knew most though was that he wouldn't judge his son.

"Magic, Kuon was cursed to gain weight but he's doing well. He's still accepted by the acting and modelling fields, I'm really proud of him for continuing. Father, there's something that I need you to know but I'm not sure if …."

"His health," Kuu panicked immediately, seeming to accept the thing about curses without placing too much weight on it. Of course, in Kuu's eyes, Kuon's health and safety would be most important. Kuu wasn't going to be like Kanae who had insulted him. Julie wouldn't either. "Please don't tell me that this has affected his health. I'm coming. If my boy is sick then I have to be there."

"He's not ill," Kyoko said quickly as she tried to ease Kuu's worry. She was still shocked that he seemed to know the truth of what was going on. She felt the question rise inside of her but she wasn't sure how to ask it. "He might stay this way. He might decide to stay this way."

"As long as he's safe, you'd tell me if he wasn't safe, wouldn't you?" Kuu asked and Kyoko took soft breaths.

"Yes, of course," she said before bowing her head. She bit her top lip before finally voicing the question in the forefront of her mind. "Do you have negative thoughts about his weight?"

"I don't…It doesn't matter what his weight or appearance is," Kuu said without a second thought. "Why would I care about that? I just care about the health and happiness of my children. Looks aren't important. He's my son. I just need to make sure that he's safe."

"He's safe," Kyoko reassured him. Yes, she knew that Kuon's parents would never make him feel ashamed of the way that he was.

 **End of Chapter Five**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Four**

H-Nala, Kaname671, midnight-flurry, PaulaGaTo


	6. Chapter 6 - Genetics

**AN:** A much shorter chapter but it accomplished what I was hoping for

 **Chapter Six - Genetics**

Kuon looked in front of him pushing his hand through his hair again. He knew that his parents would love him no matter what and he was getting accustomed to being considered a larger size and a plus size but it was still nerve wrecking seeing your parents after a major physical change. Soon they would go to the airport to meet them but he was nervous about how his parents would treat him when they remembered him as being so skinny and fashionable.

"So," Kyoko said as she came to stand next to him and placed what was hopefully a comforting hand on his shoulder. "We should leave now to go meet them." She saw Kuon's worried face as he stood up and reached out for a sports coat.

"I don't look that bad, right? It's not as if my mother would leave once she sees me and say I was unfashionable and would never get hired by the fashion industry," Kuon thought aloud and Kyoko stared at him. In her mind he was speaking in a crazy manner about what _might_ happen and might was an exaggeration as Julie was as much a doting mother as Kuu a doting father.

"Your mother will do what she always does, she'll walk right up to you and tell you how much she's missed you and tell you that you could be the best actor in America if you wanted to be. Then she'll hug me and it'll feel like a mother's hug should feel," Kyoko replied. She didn't have any doubts that Kuu and Julie would be the adoring overemotional parents that they always were. What concerned her most was their fear that just because Kuon was a larger fit, it would mean that he was going to die. Anything strange and out of the ordinary when it came to Kuon had them panicking. Kuu had been panicking in that initial phone call.

Kuon hesitated and so Kyoko got down close to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get going, They are going to be much more worried if we're not there to meet them." Kyoko said and Kuon nodded ready to go and meet them.

….

…

Julie kept looking around after they got their bags. She was nervous about what had happened to her baby. The photographs and video were showing him as if he had gained a lot of weight very quickly and putting on that much fat usually meant something was wrong. She didn't want for her baby to have some medical problems but they weren't reporting on that, they were still reporting on his successes.

"No fat jokes," Julie said to Kuu strictly as he picked up their suitcases and he stared at her.

"I wasn't…planning on it," he said still in shock about why she would even say that to him. He had never gone around making fun of people who were a little heavier than himself. In fact, he knew that if it wasn't for his metabolism he'd have gained a lot of weight because of his diet and eating habits.

"I mean, it's not funny, he's most likely self-conscious," Julie tried to tell him and Kuu just watched her unsure how to respond. He wasn't going to try to hurt Kuon in any way. He was very concerned about what was going on and especially since nobody else was reacting to it. Kuu took Julie's hand, ignoring all of the people talking about him and went to the arrivals gate. He froze as he saw Kuon and took in the new size. His son was still extremely handsome and he saw Julie rushing over to the two of them and wrapping her arms around her son.

"He-Hey, Mom," Kuon said before looking at Kuu with a panicked expression on his face. Kuu shook his head and smiled, putting his hand on Kuon's back so that people didn't look at them too closely.

"Are you okay?" Kuu asked and Kuon nodded before stepping away from Julie to grab their bags. "Come on," he gestured to them before following Kuon. He watched his son cautiously, he was bigger than he remembered but he seemed happy ad it wasn't apparent that he had any health issues. Kuu would have to ask him for that and demand honesty from him. If this was from a sickness then Kuon needed to get healthy again.

"We were thinking of going out to eat tonight at the place I used to work," Kyoko told them and Kuu looked at Kuon nervously but with a strained smile. Kyoko turned to Julie who had bowed her head. Kyoko ushered them over to a very private spot.

"Look, I know that my appearance might make you nervous," Kuon commented and Julie and Kuu turned to one another, they both shook their heads but Kuon sighed. He wasn't going to push them. "I'm happy. I've been to the doctor. I've been cursed but I am okay. I'm healthy but a little bit….my…"

"You're not fat," Julie said quickly and Kuon laughed weakly.

"I am fat and that's fine. I'm actually overweight," Kuon said as he looked to them wondering what their response was going to be.

"Honey, it's not a bad thing to -" Julie tried to encourage him and Kuon smiled weakly before bowing his head. Kyoko gave him a side hug before leaning up and kissing his shoulder. Julie turned to Kuu as they both waited for Kuon to react so that they didn't say the wrong thing and make the situation worse.

"I'm happy," Kuon finally told them before looking at the two of them. "I know that I look different. It's a change and I'm only starting to feel comfortable with it myself. I'm happy though and Kyoko and I are happy together."

"We're happy," Kyoko nodded as well and Julie hugged Kuon again.

"You still look very handsome," she told him and he smiled back to her. "We just love you too much. We're worried for you and your health. You're okay, right? Is that something we can talk about here?" she asked and Kuu put a hand on Kuon's back looking at him still worried about his health.

"Mom, Dad," Kuon said as he turned to them. "Do you hate my appearance that much that it worries about you?" he asked knowing that they didn't really worry that much about how he looked. Kuon was pretty sure that if he ever got into an accident where he was burned and had horrible scars and others said he looked grotesque, neither of his parents would just give up on him. He saw the way they looked guilty. "I'm fine. I'm going to be okay. I'm the same guy there's just more of me…and there's more appetite too."

"You can join your father in that," Julie laughed when she heard about there being more of a desire to eat. Kuon laughed at that before he turned to his parents. He waited for the laughter to stop before he faced them, wanting to make sure they understood.

"I don't know why I was cursed to look this way but I am your son and that's all I want," Kuu and Julie watched him sympathetically. They wanted to make sure that he was okay and that he was safe but other than that, all they wanted was for him to be happy. "Can I please just remain your son?"

"Of course you're still our son," Kuu said watching him in disbelief.

Julie's mouth had opened and she stared at Kuon. "Kuon Hizuri, if you think that you are anything other than my son in my eyes then I haven't raised you well enough. As long as you aren't ill or sick then the way you look has never meant anything to me. Besides, now I have a plus size male model to brag about."

"Well, he _is_ a plus-sized male model," Kyoko teased and Kuu rolled his eyes.

"As if he could be anything other than a male model," he said before grinning to Kuon. "Okay. So for right now I guess we'll just have to try to look for the way to break this curse in case anything further happens but this doesn't change anything. If this happened naturally then it wouldn't change anything."

Kuon looked to them and smiled, "Okay. Well, let's get home and then we can go out to Daruma-ya later," he suggested and Julie coughed. The three other people turned to look at her. Was there a problem here?

"You better not make any fat jokes, Kuu HIzuri," she warned and both Kuu and Kuon turned to her in shock.

"When has Dad ever made any jokes about fat people?" Kuon asked and Kuu sighed. Well, at least if this was the way that Julie was getting her frustration at the situation out, it was relatively harmless.

 **End of Chapter Six**

 **Thank you for reading, reviews are appreciated**

Thank you to the reviewers of Chapter Five

H-Nala, Kaname671


End file.
